Sylar VS the Crazy Kidnapper
by MrsGabrielGray
Summary: Sylar goes from one kidnapper to the next when first he is taken by Danko, and then- a girl? A crazy girl, noneless. Her name is Izzy and he has never met anyone so childish, immature, and, unfortunetly, in control. Mostly comedy. Rated T for some swearin
1. Chapter 1

**I actually wrote this a while ago and forgot about, so if it sucks that's because I wrote it back during season three ;3**

Chapter 1

I gazed out the window at the rising sun. Was it morning already? I blinked sleepily, trying to shake off the drowsiness. So much had happened; I must have dozed off without noticing. I stood up and stretched, rubbing my aching neck. Seeing as I had just dragged someone about three miles through a forest and then fell asleep on the floor, I should have been aching . These past few days had been a blur. Then again, that made sense too-considering I had been drugged for most of them. I surveyed the strange new dwelling. What were the chances of finding a real house in the middle of the woods? More surprising was the fact that I had managed to drag someone about twice my size three miles. I wasn't exactly athletic; usually I couldn't even _walk_ three miles. But I guess desperate times call for desperate measures.

I glanced over at him, asleep on the ground, and began to wonder if I should have taken him. Then again, I couldn't have just left him there in that awful place; I couldn't do _that_ to anyone. I had thought that I was the only one there, (the only prisoner I mean) but I had been proven wrong.

_He must be cold._ I thought to myself wrapping my arms around my waist. Glancing about for some type of blanket, I spied an old tablecloth and headed in its general direction. I grabbed it, and turned back towards him.

He winced in his sleep as if having some sort of nightmare; then his face returned to its previous blank expression.

_What could _he _be having a nightmare about? I was the one who just did all the work! _I thought to myself sticking my tongue out childishly. _Screw growing up, where's the fun in that? _I walked over and laid the makeshift blanket on top of him. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he lunged, trying to attack. I leapt away just in time for him to be yanked back by his handcuffs. Now awake, he looked about frantically.

"Good morning to you too," I said, brushing the dust off my jeans. He stared at me; first with curiosity, then hate, and then a mixture of the two. Well _this _would be fun.

"Where am I?" he breathed heavily. "Who are you?"

I could have asked him the same thing. Why was he so rude? He should be happy- I just freaking saved his life! I sighed, then ran a hand through my hair. Of course, I forgot I hadn't brushed my hair in three days, and my hand got tangled in a knot. _So much for being smooth._

"I'm sorry, I can't answer your first question, because I'm not really sure." I said. Now that I was actually awake, my peppiness was beginning to return. "I do know we're somewhere in the forest, and-" I heard the clinking of cuffs "you can't use your powers here." I smiled.

I had found him during my escape. While passing a door (white, like the rest of the hall) I had noticed a window. Through it, I saw a man, drugged and tied up, lying on the floor. The clipboard on his door had said "level 5: dangerous." Now he sat glaring at me. Oh, he wasn't so scary.

"My name is Isabella, but you can call me Izzy!" I grinned and reached down my hand, then laughed at my stupidity, remembering I had handcuffed him to the floor. A look of utter loathing came over his face as I realized he thought I was mocking him.

_I thought laughing at yourself was supposed to _ease_ tension._ Then I laughed again at how funny I was. I am _really_ bad at first impressions.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to sound sincere, while holding in a chuckle. "What's your name?"

Sylar'sPoint of View

Who _was_ this girl, and why was she smirking at me? I looked at my strange surroundings. We were in what seemed to be a living room, combined with a kitchen. There was an old table and rusting refrigerator, and I deduced no one had been here for at least a few years. Dust covered everything, including the rotted wooden planks that I now sat on. I felt my way down my handcuffs, and realized I had been chained to some type of metal railing. How had I managed to get from the prison to this place? It was probably safer at the prison. I looked up again to see that this 'Izzy' girl was still waiting for a response.

"Hellooo?" she said mockingly. She obviously had no idea how powerful I was… or how dangerous. I grinned back menacingly. This would be fun.

"You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into," I said, staring straight into her eyes. She looked me up and down, then at my hands still chained behind my back.

"Oh yes," she said sarcastically "Very scary." Then she turned to walk toward the cabinets.

_What just happened?_ I sat in shock, pondering what went wrong. I hadn't done anything different. I was the crazed psychopath who knew something she didn't, It had worked on tons of people before! Glancing behind my back, I tried to pull my hands from the cuffs. No use, they were too tight. If only I had my powers… what happened to my powers anyway?

"You want chili or Spam?" Izzy called from across the room, as she rummaged through the cabinets. The fact that this girl wasn't afraid of me made me feel unsettled. This was the only person who hadn't been since- I couldn't remember how long. Besides, if she had been in the same hell-hole I was, why wasn't she shaken by it? I didn't know why she was so calm, but whatever the reason, I didn't like it. And I definitely didn't like her.

"I'm not hungry," I lied. I didn't care about my rumbling stomach; I didn't want to be dragged down to the level where she had to take care of me like a damn pet. She gave me a look of surprise.

"Really?" she said "I'm starved!"

Again, she gave me that fake look of shock.

"Well _I'm_ having chili," she said. She then proceeded to open the can, grab a spoon, and eat huge mouthfuls, cold. I stared in awe. She caught my eye in mid-bite.

"You know what- we're in the middle of nowhere, in a forest, in an abandoned cabin. I'm gonna eat however the heck I feel like eating." Izzy said breezily. I really didn't like this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Izzy's Point of View

What was with this guy? How could he not be hungry after being trapped in some kind of penitentiary, drugged for I don't know how long, pulled through a forest, and handcuffed to a wall for half a day!

_His loss._ I thought to myself, continuing to stuff chili into my mouth. Then I began to wonder; where was I really? And how had I gotten here? It's not like it's a totally normal thing to wake up trapped in a room, drugged, chained, and in prison garb (well, maybe it was for this guy...). I tried to think back as far as I could. Back to the prison- no- further, back to the apartment.

I had just walked in the door, and, setting down my bag, turned to lock it. Suddenly, I heard a loud screech and turned to see men in black SWAT suits jump from everywhere. They were yelling orders to each other and pointing guns at me, and before I had a chance to think, I heard a loud buzz as a taser gun was shot into my back. I felt my body stiffen as I fell to my knees and-

"Izzy?" asked the guy chained to the wall. Then I remembered I didn't know his name.

"Hey, you didn't tell me what your name is!" I said, snapping myself out of it and returning to the real world. He stared off into the distance. And I thought _I_ had a short attention span.

"What, do you not remember your name?" I laughed. My expression changed "you-you remember your name, right?" I said cautiously. He still didn't answer. "You don't have like amnesia or someth-"

"Gabriel," he said.

"What?"

"That's my name. Gabriel." We were both silent for a few moments.

"Can I call you Gabe?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No."

"What if I cry?"

"Look, I told you my name, now will you just drop it?"

I pretended to be hurt and made a fake sniffle- Then I noticed he wasn't paying attention to me. He was still staring blankly, as if contemplating something that had happened. Maybe I had struck a chord with that 'name' thing. Deep down, I knew he was someone kinder; He had to be. No one is _pure_ evil, right?

"Goodnight, Gabriel." I said with sincerity. Then I left the room and turned off the light.

Gabriel's Point of View

That night I dreamed that I had hit Izzy over the head with a chair. It was a pleasant dream. Unfortunately, it was ruined by an awful surprise. I looked down to see a pancake with scrambled eggs for eyes and a bacon smile. Maybe I didn't mention this before- I HATE THIS GIRL.

"Oh good, your awake. Okay, I found powdered eggs, pancake batter, and frozen bacon! How awesome is that?"Izzy said excitedly. "Look! I even gave it your hair!"

I looked down to see bacon hair sticking out over the top. This girl was so bizarre. "Seriously? What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, many things," she said as she walked over and sat down in front of me, picking up a piece of bacon. She twirled it about in her fingers.

"Open up!" she said, dangling the food in front of my face. It looked disgusting and I did not want to be hand fed. How degrading. I hated these dumb handcuffs and this dumb girl.

"I'm not hungry," I said in defiance. She rolled her eyes.

"You're such a liar!" she said, raising her eyebrows. "You better open up," she said playfully, waving the bacon back and forth "I really don't want to do this," she said playfully. I looked at her curiously.

"What?" I asked. She sat smirking at me for a few seconds, then jumped at me. I reflexively pushed back as she reached over- to grab my nose? Really? That was her big plan? I gave her a look but continued to hold my breath. If she could be immature, so could I! She leaned forward on her knees so she could reach me. It didn't look very comfortable.

"You can't hold your breath forever!" Izzy said, flipping her hair out of her face. I smiled back at her.

"You're turning blue!" she said. I rolled my eyes at her, but took one breath. She shoved the bacon into my mouth. Then she sat back down.

"Ha! I win!" she said with a laugh. She pushed her soft red hair out of her face and stared deep into my eyes. She wasn't totally hideous. I coughed as I tried to swallow the dry meat. It felt like swallowing a rock.

"Oh, shoot! Let me get you some water," said Izzy standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "Here I am shoving bacon in your face when you probably haven't had any water…" She grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and began filling it with water.

_Why is she being so kind to me?_ I wondered to myself. _She must want something. _

"Here," she said, now sitting in front of me again holding up the glass.

"Tap?"

"The finest in all the land," She said poetically, holding it up to the light and staring at it if it was her long-lost love. She laughed and, strangely enough, so did I. Then she pushed it towards me and I turned my head as she pushed the drink to my lips.

The cool liquid pouring down my throat was the best feeling I had felt. At least, the best I had felt... since that night...


End file.
